The present invention is related to a long-handled spray gun with a rotary head, comprising a connector head, a rotary member, a fixed member, a connection part and a long tubular rod wherein said rotary member screw joined to said connector head at one end is pivotally engaged with one side of said fixed member, and said connection part is coupled with said fixed member and said long tubular rod at both end thereof respectively. Via said rotary member, said connector head can be easily and quickly adjusted into a proper angle for use.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional long-handled spray gun 10 is mainly made up of a spray head 11, a connection part 12, and a long tubular rod 13 wherein said spray head 11 having an internally threaded end 111 is screw joined to an externally threaded front end 121 of said connection part 12 thereof and communicated therewith via a water discharge hole 122 disposed at the center of said externally threaded front end 121 thereof. Said connection part 12 bent in an angle also has a coupling end 123 with a water inlet hole 124 disposed at the center thereof to be sleeve joined to said long tubular rod 13 thereof at the other end thereof. Said long tubular rod 13 having a tubular body 131 of proper length can also be attached to a control handle at the lower section thereof to complete the assembly for use.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional long-handled spray gun. Most of all, said spray head 11 is fixedly attached to said long tubular rod 13 via said connection part 12 at a certain angle which makes it hard to adjust the direction of said spray head 11 for use. Sometimes, hands or body is required to move so as to adjust said spray head 11 into a desirable angle in use, which is quite troublesome and inconvenient.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a long-handled spray gun with a rotary head, comprising a connector head, a rotary member, a fixed member, a connection part and a long tubular rod wherein said connector head is screw joined to one side of said rotary member, and said long tubular rod is connected with said fixed member via said connection part thereof. A staged groove and a tubular column disposed at one inner side of said rotary member thereof are engaged with a fixing post and a circular outer flange disposed at one side of said fixed member. A block is applied to said fixing post and further secured thereto via a fixing bolt so as to pivotally engage said rotary member and said fixed member thereof. Via said rotary member, said connector head can be easily and quickly adjusted into a proper angle for use thereof.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a long-handled spray gun with a rotary head wherein said block thereof having serrated polygonal flanges disposed at one inner side thereof is securely matched to a serrated polygonal head projecting at the front of said fixing post thereof and further secured thereto via said fixing bolt screwed up to internal threads disposed at the interior of said fixing post thereof. Said rotary member and said fixed member are securely engaged, preventing said fixing bolt from coming off when said rotary member are pivotally rotated thereof.